


张老师

by jeroldtan87



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 山河令 | Word of Honor (TV 2021)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-19
Updated: 2021-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-28 15:08:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30141432
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jeroldtan87/pseuds/jeroldtan87
Relationships: 龚俊/张哲瀚
Comments: 8
Kudos: 73





	张老师

龚俊自后背拥住张俊哲，痴迷一般地去吻他，张哲瀚浑身僵了僵，很快又被吻的七荤八素，声音黏黏糊糊地唤他老温。

龚俊最是不爱听他这样叫自己，面上不显，实际手上用了份力，揽住他的腰挑逗地揉捏，凑在他的耳边问，你叫我什么。

老温啊……张哲瀚显然还没意识到自己说的有什么不对，只把身上的人当作那个平日里油嘴滑舌的温大善人，自己自然是周子舒，这样叫他，没有半点问题。

可早已杀青半个月，在拍戏期间，张哲瀚做的时候喜欢叫他老温便罢了，可过去了这么久，他怎么还是沉沦于“温客行”和“周子舒”这两人的关系中，无法自拔。

有时候龚俊都会想，张哲瀚是不是根本不爱他，只是用周子舒的身份，爱着温客行。

张哲瀚心里模糊的那层隔膜被这个吻打破，正是情动之时，龚俊又突然没了动作，讨好似的，张哲瀚主动揽住他，即便与他差了半个头的海拔，还是踮起脚去吻他。

龚俊……张哲瀚有时也清明，便打个巴掌给个甜枣似的，压低声音唤他本名，果然就换来热烈的唇齿相交，龚俊的吻技在银幕上一般，在现实中却要好很多，张哲瀚被捏了捏腰，顿时软的一塌糊涂，任由被人压在床上，没力气提自己在上面这回事了。

龚俊的手是出了名的好看，修长白皙，浅浅地刺入张哲瀚的后穴，就被温软的穴肉吸住，张哲瀚难耐地呻吟一声，主动地去吞吐他的手指。

龚俊有些意外地问他今天怎么这么主动，一边用手指轻轻地抽插，润滑液被手指带进带出，龚俊对他的身体比他自己还要熟悉的多，不多时便找到了前列腺，狠了点劲儿按压，张哲瀚一声呻吟没忍住，从牙关里泄出来。

或许是天生长相如此，龚俊干这事儿的时候还一脸单纯，笑起来和个十几岁的小男孩一样，一边坏心眼地去挤压那一点，看着原本还算冷静的张哲瀚被刺激的想逃走，又不及他的力气大被按回来，性器硬的发紫，龚俊只是微微套弄一下，就守不住地泄出几滴浊液。

他从一边拿过手机，面对镜头还能笑的像只大狗狗，镜头移进，拍着张哲瀚因为体内那两根肆无忌惮的手指而轻喘的模样，笑眯眯地说张老师打个招呼。

张老师不想打招呼，张老师想杀了他。

天生脸皮薄的张哲瀚撇开头不看他，龚俊也不恼，一根手指从他脖颈一路滑到尾脊骨，把人摸得浑身一颤，相机也要拍不拍地放在他的腰上，张哲瀚被冰的一惊，还没等他发作，龚俊就轻声说，张老师不打招呼，那我们就看看张老师在做什么吧。

说着便模仿性交一般，大力用三根手指抽插他的后穴，每次都狠狠撞在前列腺那处，张哲瀚弓着腰，被一阵又一阵的快感逼得头晕目眩，咬着被子像在被施虐一般，实际上已经爽的下身拼命绷紧，配合着龚俊向他的手撞去。

身下传来水声，听着色情又淫靡，平日里尚且还能坚持到龚俊也射出来的张哲瀚，这次绷紧着腰，像搁浅的鱼一般，全身忽然软下去，眼前一片白光闪过，竟是射了。

发泄过过之后的小穴很敏感，无力地包裹着满是体液的手指，龚俊把手指抽出，黏黏答答地拉了条银丝出来，张哲瀚被脱光了上衣，裤子和内裤要掉不掉地挂在脚踝处，龚俊却还穿戴整齐，除了手上满是张哲瀚的体液，浑身干净的像来参加晚宴的。

对了，晚上确实有一场晚宴，张哲瀚忽的念及此，哑着嗓子说老温今天就别做了，不然晚上还有活动，被人发现了怎么办。

过了会儿又补充，我给你……我给你用嘴弄出来。  
张哲瀚对这方面还是很有良心的，知道不能让他太亏，以为这样足够哄好这位在做爱时也精打细算的祖宗，可小祖宗今天不如往常脾气好，原本5g的脑子2g的嘴，现在看起来是给嘴升级了好几个层次，居然还学会凑他耳边低笑了，明明是个人做起来都会油腻的举动，换成龚俊却是十足的诱惑，张哲瀚很受用，刚刚还想着晚会的脑子再次糊成了一团浆糊，什么都说不出来了。

龚俊没穿晚上的正装，只穿了简单的灰色运动裤和白T恤，灰色浅，那里一大团便显得很明显，张哲瀚隔着裤子一碰都能被烫伤一般，龚俊笑着说，张老师不是要给我口出来吗，那就来啊，先说好，你自己动，我不动手。

张哲瀚被这个比他小一岁的弟弟给臊的头脑发热，心里想着他自己来就自己来，怎么就整得他不会了一般，十项运动全能的张老师咬了咬舌根试图让自己清醒一点，很快又被突然凑但他面前的性器给断了思绪。

龚俊用前端去撞他的嘴唇，顶端分泌出的浊液涂在嘴唇上，龚俊很喜欢他的唇，天生的红唇，虽然薄但柔软又好看，要不是张哲瀚不让，龚俊已经把他嘴唇咬破无数次了。

不好意思啊张老师，龚俊笑的一脸无辜，我还是自己动了动手。

先不论这个，张哲瀚被扑面而来的麝香味扑懵，几乎是无意识的，他张开嘴含住龚俊的前端，本来还想着循序渐进，可他无处安放的舌头微微一顶，龚俊便脸色微变，压着眼角，伸出手捞住他的后脑勺，不由分说就顶进他嘴中。

张哲瀚不能说话，龚俊说，他说张老师你嘴巴好小啊，又小又紧，还很湿很热……含的我好硬啊张老师。

张哲瀚被那么粗长一根的东西给贯穿了嘴腔，有时候没了分寸还会被顶到咽喉，嗯嗯嗯地表示抗议，龚俊却没手下留情。

张哲瀚其实很少给他口，龚俊着实很珍惜这次机会，又怕伤了他又克制不住自己想往很深处挺近的欲望，就这么不上不下地吊了快半小时，张哲瀚嘴都麻了，嘴角也火辣地疼，想必肯定是会破了，也不知道今晚面对主持人该怎么瞒过去。

龚俊没给他个预告，微凉的精液就浓厚地喷薄而出，把张哲瀚呛的眼泪都快掉出来，可看见龚俊那双眼睛，竟鬼使神差地咽了下去。

龚俊就和不知满足似的，见他咽下去，心脏仿佛都被一只无形的大手狠抓了一下，张哲瀚还没反应过来，就被小狼狗狠狠按在床上，脖颈处的青筋都暴出，龚俊发了狠，可到底还有些理智，没咬在脖子上，转头啃在了张哲瀚的锁骨处。

张哲瀚当场被疼的一叫，眼泪都要掉出来，凶巴巴地瞪龚俊，说你要死啊，怎么又留痕迹了？

龚俊刚射完没多久，下面又不知疲倦地抬起头，前端分泌出粘液，糊的张哲瀚腿根到处都是。

龚俊难得的认真起来，那双平日里总带着笑意的眼睛沉着点儿张哲瀚看了都陌生的锐气，到不像是龚俊的，像是温客行，但最深处还是那般——小狗一般的委屈。

“张哲瀚，”他说话似乎都有点费力，嗓子和被人掐了一样，微哑着说话，“我是谁？”

张哲瀚头一回被他盯得不知该说些什么，过了好半天才撇过头，喉头微动，说你当然是龚俊啊，脑子糊涂了吗，连自己名字都不知道。

龚俊听到自己的名字，这才略略松了口气，心里明知张哲瀚在忽悠他，可还是心甘情愿的，发情似地蹭他的腿根，一个“不注意”，就把炙热的一根送进去了。

到顶的时候，两人都闷哼一声，张哲瀚今天不知怎的，话特别少，居然也没责怪他胡乱就进来了，只含糊了几句你怎么又没戴套，不过多时就被顶弄的神志不清，比中蛊的人还要沉沦。

龚俊今天心里全是自己的小心思，盯着张哲瀚那张本是清冷锐利的脸，被他操的面色潮红，眉眼之间带着特殊的风情，心情才终于稍微好一点。  
家伙什进去之后才能知道张哲瀚后边到底有个什么勾人的宝贝，湿热紧致，龚俊低声说让我死在你身上也是值得的，张哲瀚轻笑一声，说你这是牡丹花下死，做鬼也风流，不对，老子不是牡丹花……

一句话未说完，就叫龚俊撞得七零八落，再也拼不起怼人的思路，只知道毫无气势地威胁他，说你要是敢射在里面就等着挨揍吧你。

性器进进出出，带出的润滑液很快又被顶进去，穴口很快聚起白沫，张哲瀚的前列腺颇深但凸起明显，龚俊每次抽插都会准确无误地顶在那个点上，小穴传来“咕叽咕叽”的水声，龚俊轻笑一声，说张老师很适合下海……要不是我舍不得的话。

张哲瀚还在思考他说的下海是下耽改的海，还是那个海，便被人抓住脚踝，双腿架在了龚俊的肩膀上，龚俊一只手把他双手压在头顶上，挺腰使劲往里面撞了撞，见张哲瀚被撞得小腹都略微凸起，他仰了仰头，半是疼半是爽，喉结暴露在外面，龚俊喉头滚动一下，克制住自己想啃的欲望。

最开始做的时候，张哲瀚总想当上边那个，结果第一次是被龚俊借着对戏的理由，对着对着就对到了原著，再对着对着就上了床，张哲瀚本着“自己就是周子舒”的想法，竟让他第一次得了逞，从此之后便再没翻身的机会。

龚俊一边探头去吻他，一边下身毫不留情地狠撞，张哲瀚的呻吟都被撞得支离破碎，任由龚俊压着他深吻，欲望一层一层地叠加，张哲瀚轻哼一声，下身胀的发疼，偏龚俊还伸手去堵住他的顶端，舔了舔他的喉结，没用力咬下去。

“张哲瀚。”

龚俊忽的抽离出去，好认真地唤他名字。

正是意乱情迷之时，张哲瀚只觉体内一空，接着难耐的欲望想要把他吞噬一般，细细密密地缠着他全身。

“叫我名字，张哲瀚。”

张哲瀚此时哪有什么清醒的神智，只知道去追龚俊的唇，轻声地唤着他的名字。

一声声“龚俊”直把他叫的心痒难耐，小醋包这会儿也不醋了，满心满眼都是他的张老师，龚俊挺动腰肢猛顶了进去，平日里稳重的张老师被撞的仰起头，一声带着哭腔的呻吟喊出，性器前端抖了抖，射在龚俊的腹肌上。

龚俊去含他的耳垂，凶器一般的阴茎堵在最里面，完全没把张哲瀚的威胁放在心里，低低唤了声老婆，发泄在张哲瀚最里面。

张哲瀚被弄得全身都软下来，脑袋里跟放烟花似的，明明是被操的那一个，还自以为是地揽住龚俊的肩，哑着嗓子叫他宝贝。

——

当晚，主持人看着张哲瀚破了的嘴角，好奇的询问是不是北方天气太干燥了。

张哲瀚扯起嘴角笑一下，又疼的连忙冷脸，龚俊在一旁笑眯眯地盯着他，也不看镜头，说是张老师中午吃了辣子鸡，嘴角被鸡骨头划破了，现在还疼呢。

主持人哈哈笑着打趣说张老师看起来真的很爱吃辣啊。

张哲瀚很想笑，可惜耳朵先不争气地红了，下意识摸了摸自己的耳钉——还是龚俊帮他带的。

喉头动了动，张哲瀚也附和着笑，唯独龚俊眯着眼睛，盯着他的嘴唇发了会儿呆，被人提醒才恋恋不舍地转头。

拜访结束，张哲瀚去了化妆间，不一会儿就收到龚俊发来的信息。

狗:张老师，中午的辣子鸡，好吃吗。

张哲瀚羞恼的想死，刚想回复骂他，龚俊这狗崽子又不敲门，推门就进来了，顺便反锁。

怒气被一个吻给封住，张哲瀚努力回想自己是怎么打算教训他的，又见龚俊舔了舔嘴角，笑着说，张老师，今晚来我家吧？


End file.
